Hated But Loved
by Darkdreamer5
Summary: Hermione is head girl, Draco is head boy, its pretty self explanatory, they fall for each other. rated for later chapters..DMHG...please rr...i dont own the characters
1. starting points

It was 7:39 in the morning, and Hermione awoke to the rhythmic tapping of the owl at her window. It was 3 and a half weeks before the Hogwarts Express would take her back to Hogwarts for her seventh year. She opened the letter and let out a low gasp, "I'm .... Head Girl."  
  
But who is Head Boy, I wonder?  
  
~*~  
  
Two weeks later she was packing her things to go tot the Weasley's for the remaining part of the summer holidays. There was a light knock on her bedroom door that could only be Harry. "Come in Harry." she replied to the knock. "How did you know it was me." "You're the only one who knocks like that." "Okay, so are you ready to go?" "Yeah, give me a minute though, would you."  
  
Only ten minutes later they had flooed themselves into the Weasley kitchen, where Hermione was nearly knocked over by Ron. "I'm glad to see you Hermione, Ginny is getting tired of being surrounded by those guys, and I'm tired of hearing her complain. Why don't you go and put your things up in her room, she's out in the back flying around with George, Fred, and Bill, Charlie couldn't stay but he sends his love." "Okay, I'm glad to be here, things at my house were getting kind of boring."  
  
~*~  
  
Hermione, Harry, Ron, and Ginny were all getting ready to go through the barrier to platform 9 3/4, when Ginny's friend Lori called Ginny over to talk. Ginny told her companions she would see them on the train and left. Hermione, Ron, and Harry proceeded to go through the barrier, and then found an empty compartment on the train.  
  
About ten minutes after the train left King Cross Station a voice came over the loudspeaker calling all Prefects and the Head Boy and Head Girl to the compartment at the front of the train for their duties. Hermione got up and excused herself, telling Ron he better hurry up. When she reached the Prefects compartment she settled herself down and awaited the start of the meeting. Professor Minacih was aboard the train to supervise the meeting and tell them what they were to do. She started by announcing the Head Boy and Head Girl, and then all of the Prefects, "Hermione Granger of Gryffindor is Head Girl and Draco Malfoy of Slytherin is Head Boy. The Prefects are as follows, and please stand as your name is called, Mallory Jantice and Brendan Quira of Ravenclaw, Josie Morgan and Peter Andrews of Hufflepuff, Durian Mitchie and Claudia Deltom of Slytherin, and Meghan Jassidae and Lenney Bruce of Gryffindor will be joining us as Prefects this year, welcome back to all of the other Prefects. The room arrangements are going to be a little different this year for one thing, there will be assigned rooms for all the Prefects in a house, meaning four separate Prefect rooms, the Heads will have separate rooms with a shared common room and bathroom, and all of these rooms will have password like your original houses. There will be Head meetings every Friday night at 7 p.m. and Prefect meetings every other Friday night at 7 p.m. All of these meetings are to be held in the reception hall, adjoining the Great Hall. You will be given your assignments for monitoring the halls there. Good luck for the year if you don't have me for class and if you do I will see you then. Farewell." 


	2. and the wheels are turning

I DON't OWN ANY OF THE HARRY POTTER CHARACTERS....although i wouldnt mind having Draco  
  
Hermione was the first out of the compartment when the train reached Hogwarts. She was the first one in the carriage for the Head Boy and Girl, she wondered where Draco was. Right before the carriage started to pull away towards the castle Draco swung himself up into the carriage and nearly sat upon Hermione. "Watch what your doing Malfoy. I don't need you sitting on me." "Oh and look what's talking. A dirty little mudblood." The argument was soon over and the two sat there in a silence for the rest of the trip up to the castle.  
  
~*~  
  
Hermione settled herself down between Ron and Harry when she entered the Great Hall, and sat attentively awaiting the sorting, being the last she would attend. She watched all of the scared little faces of the new students, remembering the time when she was one of them.  
  
As soon as all of the new students were seated Dumbledore stood and gave his annual speech, thus proclaiming the start of the feast. Food sprang up to the plates and everyone dug in eagerly. "Do you fink the Gryfdors will wim da cupf this yer?" Ron said with a mouthful of food, across Hermione to Harry. "Not a clue." Harry replied. Dumbledore then stood and requested the Head Boy and Girl report to the room behind the staff table. Hermione and Draco stood and advanced to the archway, slipping through the opened door. Professor McGonagall was waiting for them and told the two their password, which was foudre, meaning the lightning, and then led them up to their room. She then strode away. Hermione uttered the password and her and Draco entered their common room. They both looked in awe at their surroundings. The walls were a deep green, for Slytherin, with a golden border, for Gryffindor. There were many plush chairs of crimson and a silvery black color. In the center of the room leading upward was a magnificent staircase, atop the stairs were three doors, a lone door with a crimson, green, gold, and silver plaque saying Bathroom, on the right the door had a crimson plaque with Hermione written in gold, and the door on the left was green with Draco written in silver. Hermione quickly ascended the stairs and wandered into her quarters. Her room was a deep crimson with the same gold border as the common room, and the extraordinary bed had crimson silk sheets and a canopy of gold flowing around it. She wondered if Draco's room was as wonderful. Along the nearest wall was a large bookcase stacked with many books of all sorts, she had a grand balcony with large french doors overlooking the lake. She walked out and looked over noticing the balcony was connecting hers and Draco's quarters. She slipped back into her room, closing the crimson curtains, then changing into her pajamas and almost immediately falling asleep.  
  
It was 6:30 and Hermione's alarm was going crazy, she got up and shut it off wandering to a door on the side of her room. When she realized it was the bathroom door she got her clothes and went to get a shower. When she entered she noticed the heat and steam, and the other person in the see through glass shower. Draco was just getting out when he noticed Hermione standing in the doorway stunned. "Granger what on Gods green earth are you doing in here?" he screamed, grabbing a towel. "I was coming to get a shower Malfoy, just as you did I guess, and this is my bathroom too. Anyways you should lock the doors if your going to be in the nude, I know that I sure as hell don't want to see that ever again." "Well you shouldn't walk in on people." "Would you just shut up and get OUT!" Hermione screamed, stamping her feet. Draco stormed out of the room slamming the door behind him, then darted back in because he had forgotten his clothes. Hermione breathed a sigh of relief that he was gone and slid out of her clothes and got in the shower. After letting the water beat down on her for about a half hour she got out and got dressed. Pushing the door to her room open Hermione found her hairbrush and fixed her hair for the day. Then she wandered down the stairs and curled up in one of the silver chairs.  
  
~*~  
  
At breakfast Hermione just sat there thinking about the past few hours and wondered if he had purposely left her door unlocked, because the main door was locked.   
  
"Hey Hermione," Ron inquired. "What's on your schedule for today?" "Well first I have double potions with Slytherin on Monday Wednesday and Friday, you?" "Yeah, I got that too, but I have it on Tuesday and Thursday." "Then I have Defense Against the Dark Arts on the opposite days, and of course it has to be a double period with Slytherin, then Muggle Studies, I know you don't have that last one. Then lunch, then Charms, and History of Magic. Then Transfiguration, and I've got Care of Magical Creatures last. What all do you have?" "Well my first two are the same classes but different days, then I have Divination then lunch. After that I have the same schedule as you." "Hey, Ron where's Harry?" "Oh he left to go check on something or other with McGonagall. If you were wondering about his schedule, it's the same as mine. When are they going to learn to put us in different classes." he said while trying to stop laughing.   
  
~*~  
  
Hermione was the first one into the Potions classroom, but she did notice a seating chart on the board. A horrified look came across her face when she realized she had to sit next to Malfoy. She sat down and awaited the look of anger when Malfoy would notice the seating arrangements. When he did he practically ran up to Snape's desk, but what ever Snape had said calmed Malfoy down. He sulkily sat down next to Hermione. "If you are not in the seat that has been assigned to you get there and its five points off for each of you that is out of place." Snape hissed. "These will be your seats for the rest of the year, and the person next to you will be your partner for the rest of the year, any problems? Today we will be working on the Enuki Lotokami Potion, would anyone like to tell me what this potion does?" He paused and waited for the students to raise their hands. "Yes Hermione?" Hermione stood up and replied, "The Enuki Lotokami Potion is an advanced potion that will take three months th complete, if it is not messed up. The Enuki Lotokami Potion was a reviving solution created by the Lotokami tribe in South India. This was their only defense against their neighboring tribes poisons. The Lotokami were skilled potion makers and discovered that when certain healing herbs were skillfully mixed they could create a potion so strong that it could almost revive the dead. They had not realized it at the time but if Argon leaves were replaced with Malnorna mushrooms the healing potion would become an extremely dangerous and fatal poison." "Thank you Hermione, for the background on the potion 5 points to Gryffindor. Now lets get your ingredients, and start to make this potion. The directions are on the board, they will be on the board every day so there will be no excuse for not starting when the bell rings."  
  
"I'll go get the dry ingredients you get the other stuff, okay." Hermione said to Draco. "Yeah, what ever, I guess everyone here is trying to make my day hell" Draco half replied, half mumbled to himself. The rest of the period they tried to work as separately as possible, and when Snape announced that every one should start to clean up they were the first ones done. Five minutes later the ball rang and Hermione left and went up to the third floor where her Muggle Studies class was. She saw directions on the board to stand against the wall, that seats would be assigned this year. So when the bell rang Professor McLareny started calling names. Hermione was sitting in the second row, again sharing a desk with Malfoy. This class was less eventful, all they did was go over what would be happening this year. Professor McLareny told them that there would be a trip to the South American Barudankes School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. "Professors McGonagall, Snape, and myself will select the top eight students to send. The selected students will leave after Christmas Holiday, and will return in May. Barudankes is the only english speaking school in South America. Head Boy and Head Girl, since they are both in this class, will automatically be going, the rest of you need to have very high scores in Potions, Transfiguration and Muggle Studies as well as at least average scores in all of your other classes. I will be going with the top eight students to South America, so after the Christmas Holiday you will have a different Professor. This year you will study muggle devices and machinery, I advise you to use some caution with the machines. Well this class is almost over so you can get your things ready and good day. 


	3. losing some

The rest of Hermione's day was almost uneventful. But there was of course sitting down at dinner and having to listen to Harry and Ron complain about having to work with Millicent and Pansy in Potions. "You know I not only have to live with Malfoy but I have to work with him too, and I'm not complaining am I." Hermione nearly screamed at them, but hadn't wanted to bee too loud.  
  
She stormed out of the Great Hall and ran up to her room, extremely frustrated. She ran up the stairs to her room not even noticing the couple on the couch.  
  
~*~  
  
The next morning she made sure to get up early to get the shower before Draco. But again she was too late, he at least locked the door though.  
  
Finally he came out and she went in and quickly got her shower, straightening her hair afterward. She had found a spell to do that in her 5th year. Then she went back to her room cursing at Draco under her breath, he had used all of the hot water. Putting some make up on she got dressed and walked downstairs only to find Draco on the couch with one of the 5th year prefects. They took no notice of her.  
  
"Well, if you wish to remain a prefect, miss, I'm sorry I didn't get your name." "Josie, Josie Morgan" the girl squeaked as she got up and ran out the door.  
  
"Hermione do you always have to ruin my fun. I mean unless you're going to take her place next time please don't interrupt." the words poured from his mouth like poison. He grabbed her by the arm and pulled her close to him. Swinging her free arm Hermione hit Draco across the face and left him standing dazed.  
  
~*~  
  
Two months later the morning routine was pretty much the same. Hermione had stopped getting up early because Draco was always up before her.  
  
Now it was Saturday, and the start of the Quidditch season. Hermione was getting dressed when Draco barged into her room. "What are you doing?" he questioned her. "It's a Saturday and you're up early." "In case you didn't realize, and you obviously didn't, it's the start of the Quidditch season. Gryffindor vs. Hufflepuff. An easy win but I'm going to watch the game. Now excuse me" she replied with hate and anger in her voice. She pushed him out of her room and went down to breakfast.  
  
~*~  
  
Gryffindor had won early in the game, the score had been 190 to 10. All of the Gryffindors were in the common room celebrating, all but Hermione who was up in her room studying the uses of dragon blood.  
  
"Hermione, the lovely Hermione, why are you not down in your old common room celebrating, Potter and the Weasley King have been up here looking for you so many times. Why disappoint them. Your books will be here when you get back. Go on have fun." Malfoy sneered. Her voice dripped with sarcasm as she replied. "Why Malfoy, I didn't know you cared about my social life. But for your knowledge I have no desire to be there, and I do wish to finish this book by tomorrow." 


End file.
